fandomstuckfandomcom-20200215-history
Fandomsarchive
Summary FandomsArchive is a tumblr blog (fandomsarchive.tumblr.com) made for a fandomstuck roleplay on MSPARP. Most of the users are regular, and the roleplay has been going on since February. Many of the users are long time users, and for newcomers to understand this roleplay, they have created a blog about it. The roleplay The roleplay, which started out simply as a "Do what you please, don't troll/spam/harass others/etc." has since changed. The characters decided to play SBURB, which lasted a couple of months, before they finished and won the game. After that, it was back to the original plot. However, this got boring after a while, and the characters played SBURB again. Violence occured, death occured, and eventually they won the game and entered the new universe created, as the gods of that universe (Hence why when you enter you would see a character with the title "fandom Fandom (God/Goddess of thing here)" in the user bar.) After a while, when things got calm and too boring, the users decided to create a fandom war! As in, a literal war, fighting and all. Due to issues and people being bored,the rp has restarted. The characters are at the tipton,just chilling and doing their thing. Basic Rules of the Chat •Actions may only affect a character or the environment. If you really must tap the fourth wall, choose a single way your character interacts with it and give it a body. If it gets out of hand, we can deal with it without having to deal with you. •Be careful of unnecessary triggering! an action is not directly performed by a character and is triggering, it doesn't fly. If it can't easily and convincingly be explained as something your character would do, it doesn't fly. •No bullying/harassment/intentionally triggering a mun through you or your character! •Do not be rude to the roleplayers. We don't tolerate bullying. •Please don't throw the link at every person you meet. •Doubles are okay; just check with the roleplayer first. •Don't force anyone to do anything. •No spamming. Shipping There are many ships in this chat. Please check out the helpful shipping chart created by one of our roleplayers to learn more! If you can not view the photo, click on the box and it will redirect you to the tumblr post with the original picture. A more actively updated but less reliable table of interests can be found below, keep in mind this reflects both who the character is interested in filling quadrants with and who they have managed to fill quadrants with, as well as any necissary familial information. Please apply an underline to any that are not fulfilled All pornographic roleplays take place in another chat; you can create your own. However, a porn chat can be found here . The separate chat is so that if a parent or friend looks over at the RPer's computer screen, they won't see porn, and some roleplayers are just uncomfortable with people watching them roleplay smut. Also, this allows people who dislike pornography to not see it. Taken characters Animal Crossing Fandom Assassins Creed Beyond: Two Souls Fandom Bioshock Fandom Brony Fandom Creepypasta Fandom Fallout Fandom Firefox Google Chrome Hetalia Fandom Homestuck Fandom Intermission Fandom Internet Fandom Leviathan Fandom Pokemon Fandom Portal Fandom Problem Sleuth Fandom Prototype Fandom Supernatural Fandom SuperDead Fandom Spiral Fandom Tumblr Fandom Vocaloid Fandom Touhou Project CLAMP Rebecca Sugar Wolfey Category:Roleplays Category:Roleplay Groups Category:Msparp